


A Third Party

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Series: Septic-Egos [11]
Category: egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, They really need to talk more, Wandering eyes, bath play, emotional warfare, sorry just gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: Just some insecurity and jealousy in the Septiplier world, love writing these boys fighting for top.





	A Third Party

A faint blue glow blanketed the living room and it's occupants sitting together on the couch, the tv the only light source in the room. Mark was barely watching the show that was playing, lost in his thoughts, Jack was sitting against him, texting a new friend. Carefully glancing down without shifting his position, Mark looked at Jack's conversation with his friend, a man he'd met at a convention. They had spent a lot of that weekend together, talking about editing and music, and since they'd come home from the con the two hadn't stopped texting for a single day. Mark was jealous by nature already, but having another man receiving so much of Jack's attention was definitely at the top of Mark's list. The content of their conversation did nothing to quell Mark's nerves. 

Jack: Lmao as much as I know I would enjoy myself, I have to say no

YaBoy: the offer stands ;)

Jack: I'll probably be thinking about it for the next few hours lol

Mark felt his stomach flip in disgust and anger, he forced his gaze back to the tv. Was he somehow not meeting Jack's needs? He couldn't remember the last time they went more than two days without sex, where the hell was this coming from? Unable to reconcile his thoughts Mark stood from the couch, leaving Jack to fall back onto the armrest suddenly. Before Jack could sit up to ask Mark where he was going, Mark had disappeared up the stairs. He'd decided to take some time for himself and indulge in a little something he didn't usually discuss. Running a steaming bath in his enormous tub, Mark locked the bedroom door to make sure he wasn't interrupted, before kneeling next to his side of their bed and uncovered a hidden shoebox. He took it with him into the bathroom and locked that door as well, determined not to have his very rare treat ruined after already having his mood ruined. 

Tub nearing half full, Mark added a generous amount of warm scented bubble bath, and lit a few candles, turning off the recessed lights. Grabbing his favorite fleece robe and plush towel to set next to the steps leading into the tub, Mark slowly settled himself into the foamy bath. His shoebox was resting precariously on the corner of the tub, he opened it and selected a gem from his collection. His most expensive toy, this was one he had purchased to use on himself on video chat with a prior love interest, but it had all gone to shit and he had waited months after the break up to unbox the toy. Since his first use it had become his favorite, but it worked so well he often chose not to use it so as to prolong his inevitable orgasm. Now he chose to drown himself in pleasure to distract his hurting heart. 

The low quiet hum off the vibrator was muted by the water as Mark slowly teased himself with it, legs spread and heels propped on the edge of the tub either side of the faucet. One hand gently fondled his testicles, massaging circles on them, tracing his tight, empty hole with the large toy, groaning deeply in the back of his throat at the penetrating vibrations. Quickly growing hard, Mark gasped and whimpered as he forced the silicone phallic, settling deeper into the bath. Leaving the vibrating dildo deep inside him, resting just barely out of the reach of his prostate, Mark put an arm behind his head to support his neck as he used his other hand to continue fondling his testicles. He sighed in the pleasure as it enveloped him, until he heard the sound of the bedroom door handle jiggling.

Jack furrowed his brow at the locked handle. Neither of them EVER locked the doors inside the house, why would Mark lock him out of the bedroom? "Mark? Is everything okay?" Jack knocked sharply but received only silence as an answer. Jack strained his ears to see if he could pick up any clues to what on earth Mark might be doing. From deep within the bedroom, muffled enough to obviously be coming from the bathroom, yet still unmistakable. Mark's soft, whimpering moans floated from under the bathroom and bedroom doors to Jack's pointed ears. Jack frowned and his confused brow deepened it's wrinkles, he knocked again, more forcefully, "Babe, open the door!" He demanded. Mark's response was to moan louder, in tones that dripped with sexual bliss. Jack narrowed his eyes at the door and took a pocket knife from his skinny jeans. 

It took less than a minute for him to jimmy the lock open and he burst into the door, expecting a clear view into the bathroom but finding another locked door. "Agh, FUCK." Mark's weak voice expressed anxious desire. Face slowly twisting into anger, Jack dropped his common sense in exchange for growing rage. Jack had no idea why Mark would go to such lengths to separate them just to masturbate, but Jack wasn't going to allow him to prevent Jack from joining. He kicked the bathroom door in effortlessly, destroying the lock in the process. Mark didn't even look up, feet still spread and propped up on the edge of the tub, one arm supporting his head, the other was under the water, lazily stroking his cock. The hum of the vibrator inside him was nearly drowning out his moans. Jack felt all his rage sink below his belt and settle as an intense heat in his loins, he'd never seen Mark take before, Jack had always bottomed when they had sex. 

"What the fuck is this?" Jack said curtly. Mark rolled his head to face Jack, half open eyes barely meeting Jack's. In a deep, gravel dragged tone, Mark replied, "I was feeling _empty_." He didn't cease his slow self teasing strokes. Jack felt his legs pulsing as blood rushed south, he yanked his shirt up and off in a swift motion, jeans coming immediately after. "Why didn't you just tell me?" He grinned sinfully. Mark turned away from him as he pushed the vibrator in deeper, brushing against his prostate as he turned the intensity up, "I assumed you were getting your fill already." His voice was thickly weighted with accusation. Jack froze in his spot at the top step of the tub, Mark reached his orgasm and groaned loudly, panting as he came harder than he had in weeks under Jack's shocked stare. 

Poised strangely above Mark as his feet slipped back into the warm water, Jack stared down at him in shock and anger, if Mark had done this out of jealousy had he been thinking of someone else? Was that why he had gone to such lengths to seclude himself? Jack's dick throbbed painfully, he stepped into the bath anyway, one foot on either side of Mark. He stroked himself a few times, "I guess I have to teach you better." He smirked down at Mark whose eyebrows had knitted together in concern. Jack leaned down and grabbed Mark's weak legs, pushing his ankles up to his shoulders roughly. Unwilling to wait after Mark's display, Jack thrust his full length into Mark who cried at the overwhelming sensation. 

Jack's legs buckled slightly, Mark was still unbelievably tight after being stretched from the dildo. "Oh, god dammit, Mark, you're too fucking tight." Jack hissed through gritted teeth. Mark choked a sob of pleasure, Jack watched as he melted into the slow thrusts of Jack's throbbing dick. Mark leaned up and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, biting and licking at his adam's apple, "I don't want you to need someone else." Mark whispered into Jack's ear. Jack ceased thrusting and pulled back, looking down at Mark. His heart sank at the statement. He knew, he KNEW that Mark was needy, he was clingy and had always needed special attention. Jack had made a new connection in his convention friend, and had admittedly entertained more intimate conversation with his friend, but never intended for it to go anywhere, much less for Mark to catch him. He scoffed at the words, he was afraid of being caught, that should have been enough warning to stop him. 

"I'm so sorry baby," Jack pulled out of Mark and stood, pulling Mark to his feet as well as the tub slowly drained, the water cooling quickly. Leading Mark by the hand, Jack took him to their bed and snuggled up next to him on top of the covers. Mark felt his eyes burn but he refused to betray his cool demeanor, until Jack pulled him close, entwining their legs together and cupping Mark's face as he brushed their lips together. Soft and sweet, Jack slowly warmed Mark up again, wrapping his arms around Mark and rolling him to lay atop Jack. Running his fingers through Mark's damp hair, Jack kissed him again, more deeply, slipping his tongue gently against Mark's own. Jack could feel Mark hardening against him again and he felt his own desires returning.

Mark broke their kiss to lean up, carefully angling his back and sliding down onto Jack's still erect dick, crying out in pain and pleasure. Jack gasped and throbbed painfully, "Ride me, Mark." He breathed. Mark slowly began moving his legs to bounce up and down on Jack swollen cock. Biting his lip and fisting his own dick, Mark felt orgasm building again already. "I won't last," He gasped. Jack grabbed his hips and picked up the pace, thrusting in deeper. "Fuck, baby, you're so tight. Mm, I love your tight ass, Mark." Jack groaned as he felt his orgasm reached its toppling point, Mark following immediately after from the over-stimulating throbs of Jack's dick filling him with hot, thick cum. Mark fell forward onto Jack after they both finished and Jack wrapped his arms around him, "I love you, Mark. I don't want anyone else this way." He murmured into Mark's hair. "I love you too, I'm sorry if I wasn't filling your needs." Mark said in a small voice. Jack chuckled, "Actually I think the miscommunication here is that _I_ wanted to be 'filling' some of _your_ needs." Mark laughed and buried his face in Jack's neck, eventually the two falling asleep together, still tangled up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, check out my others in the Septic-Egos series  
> 


End file.
